boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Patrick
Miranda Patrick (b. June 15, 1995) was a female student at Tower Placement School, a member of the Girl-Team, and the lesbian girlfriend of Valiera Nelson. When she was younger, she went to a Treatment Center because of her isolationism and emotional instability, and returned to Utah shaken, but a far better person than she was upon entering it. She did a lot with Quintana, and the two eventually moved in with Will Ostler. By December, she and Quintana were no longer a romantic couple. She began dating someone else, but they had broken up by April. The following month, she graduated from Tower Placement. Biography Early life Childhood Miranda Patrick was born on June 15, 1995. In 2008, her life was reportedly harsh and unforgiving, and it only got worse, something she would attempt to conceal for the next three years. She avoided her father, who unintentionally gave the impression that he hated her, and her mother, whom she felt antagonized by. If she did communicate with her mother, it was usually to ask permission to do something or leave the house for something, never of her own volition. When her father was abroad, she would ignore his attempts to contact her, which were frequent. Patrick had two sisters, but she always ignored them when they came to visit and when they were in the same room, she would act extremely shy. Sometimes, she would visit them, where she was less awkward in her communication. In 2009, she joined Facebook and began posting several vulgar quotes and photos. During this time, she had a friend named Elle. By this time, she played for an all-drum band in junior high, which she enjoyed. However, she admitted in junior high that her childhood had been wasted. Treatment Center Eventually, Miranda Patrick went to the hospital to get help, spending two weeks there against her volition. When her treatment failed, she was transferred to a Treatment Center, where she spent the next six months. Initially, her behavior remained very unstable, as she resented everything and hated everybody. Throughout her treatment, she did both personal therapy and family therapy. She feared it was unintelligent and would prove itself inconsequential. She believed her mother was giving up on her and wanted to be rid of her, but after a few sessions the two began having real conversations. Her perception of being a "disappointment child" wavered. When she discharged, her relationship with her parents improved and she did not act angry when her father implored her to go somewhere with him. She also enrolled in Tower Placement School, which she did not attend in junior high or elementary school. When she arrived, she joined the Girl-Team under Helen McKeen. Bonding with Valiera Nelson Recently after discharging from the Treatment Center, she met Valiera Nelson in 2010 on their first day of school, during second period, and she unexpectedly turned and asked Nelson if she was interested in befriending her. Most uncharacteristically, Nelson approved, which was alarming, since she had trust issues that prevented her from befriending more than a few people at a time. Patrick eventually developed a gay crush on Nelson, and she eventually followed Nelson into the girls' bathroom. Patrick began dating her on February 28, 2011. This greatly upset Charles, as he had hoped Nelson would go to Homecoming with him and he had expected a more than platonic relationship to develop between them. It is unclear if Patrick was aware of her peer's feelings for Nelson, though it seems likely that she would not have gotten involved with Nelson if she realized that she was dating her largely to make Charles jealous. The two kissed enthusiastically at least twice, once on the lips. School War Miranda Patrick and Valiera Nelson joined the reformed Girl-Team under the latter's friend, Emily Watson, who had obtained leadership from Helen McKeen, as the School War began. As Nelson began to grow more distant from Blaise Parton, her relationship with Patrick strengthened. When Steven Thompson argued with Nelson, Patrick stepped in and told Thompson he did not know how Nelson felt because his mother (Tanesha) approved of his relationship with Helen McKeen and demanded he "get in his own lane". Thompson did not see who said this, which rendered her interference pointless. Between the wars It is implied that Patrick continually hung out with Nelson over the summer of said year, immediately after the School War ended. She also liked several of Nelson's posts. Patrick's hair was cut near the end of July. In August, the two were still connected. Nelson developed habits of texting and calling Patrick out of boredom. Second School War Rekindling a romance Beginning of twelfth grade At the beginning of the ensuing school year, immediately upon entering the building, Patrick met up with Valiera Nelson (as opposed to the latter meeting up with her posse from the last year), but then Charles encountered them. He recognized Patrick from photos, shocking Patrick, who didn't seem to know him. Nelson ran for it, leaving Patrick understandably confused. She was last seen standing, utterly puzzled, looking after Nelson, implying that she followed her. Patrick was apparently neck-in-neck with Nelson until lunch, as they were later seen by Charles a second time ascending a flight of stairs, to which Charles spoke to himself, not offensively. After first period, Patrick spoke with Nelson in the hallway. No words were exchanged; Charles simply smiled, which Patrick saw but did not react to (though Nelson's back was probably turned). Apparently, Nelson told her the boy they encountered was Charles, or that they were the same person, because she gave him the middle finger on the way to lunch, at which point Nelson was not accompanying her. In General Financial Lit It was later revealed that Patrick took General Financial Lit during fifth period, with Charles, whereas Nelson took it during third. Charles turned and gave her the benefit of the doubt, asking her why she had given her middle finger, but she ignored him. Nevertheless, the two sat together the following class period. During the periods that ensued, however, Patrick and Charles sat apart. Patrick did not show up for class on Tuesdays. During this time, Patrick attended either English or Math with Jones during third, Classroom 246 during fourth period and General Financial Lit during fifth. Jones considered her to be a nice person. She claimed to be prepared for "hoodie weather". She also realized that she was all right with being overweight. Continuation Shortly after Labor Day, she attended a special class session directed towards Senior students, where she was seen mostly clinging to Nelson, who was preoccupied mingling with three students. She spent most of the meeting with her head on the table she and Nelson shared, or letting Nelson caress her hair. The following day, she and Patrick hung out at a waterfall. However, she opted out of General Financial Lit, opting to take it during first period instead. Patrick and Nelson went to Homecoming together, which Nelson enjoyed immensely. On September 18, Charles saw Nelson and Patrick and the three formally acknowledged each other. On September 27, Patrick encountered Charles in the hallway once with Nelson. She also attended a second special session mandatory for Senior students, sitting once again with Nelson, on the right of the grandstands in the auditorium. Charles, having located no one he recognized, asked if he could accompany them. Nelson nodded, so he sat, but then she stood up and demanded he let her through. A moment later, Patrick followed her. Dumping Val Quintana The beginning of the end However, her relationship with Val Quintana finally began to grow strained, as the latter swore she would fight to get her back and fix whatever had been broken. This could have been foreshadowed by Quintana calling their relationship "devils' love". She also saw Charles again in the mix, and ignored his presence once again, looking rather discontented. Their relationship, however, seemed to rekindle shortly afterward. Patrick also joined Quintana in antagonizing Charles online at the beginning of November, threatening to turn him into the police, which wouldn't have worked as he had not broken the law. In the past, Quintana had fed her exaggerated stories of Charles stalking her in the hallway on a consistent basis and tirelessly hunting her down. She (understandably) failed to realize Quintana was exaggerating, and as such claimed she was ready to end it all by calling a friend of her father to have a restraining order placed. She also informed her mother about Quintana's claims. In response, her mother promised to help her accomplish her goal if she did not discover the truth. Breaking up with her girlfriend Despite doing what she perceived as sticking up for her, Patrick was never entirely honest with her. Because of this, and presumably other undisclosed factors, Patrick's estrangement with Quintana would rekindle and reach its peak. In December, Quintana was not seen with Patrick, and was seen solo in all of their posts. It is also worth noting that Rose Johannson said she deserved to be given a bloody nose. Despite this, they still hung out and with Carl Alex and Ray Eliott. On December 12, after school, they drove together and did something Patrick described as a near-death experience. Patrick took a picture of them huddling twenty minutes later. Finding a new boyfriend It is unclear how Patrick felt about Val Quintana moving to Salt Lake City. However, she was known to still be in attendance at Tower Placement School four months after they fell apart, and she eventually began dating a man. She was not in eighth period, however, on April 30. During this time period, Patrick was extremely dismissive of Charles and Steven Thompson, despite not knowing them. Around this time, Jones stated that she was going through a lot. One of her hardships she endured was breaking up with her boyfriend. She was seen on May 14 entering the building after lunch was over, so it can be assumed she was late for class. Encountering Charles On Friday, Miranda Patrick was sitting near Jones' classroom while class was in session. Charles found her there and asked her if she was all right. Patrick calmly replied that she was fine and suggested he hurry to his class. He casually suggested she do likewise, told her to have a good day, and trotted off after Patrick wished him a good day in turn. At the end of the year, Jones was angry with Miranda Patrick for her obstinance. Nevertheless, she ultimately graduated with her high school degree. Physical description Miranda Patrick has brown hair, brown eyes, and a light skin tone, not as pale as Valiera's. She is slightly chubby, though probably not to the extent of obesity, and has a soft, flabby stomach. Patrick usually wears casual attire such as her red sweater and was once seen wearing sunglasses. She has also been seen in a pink bikini before that is plainer than Valiera's, which looks more like a sports bra. She is "pretty" according to Rose Johannson. Personality and traits Miranda Patrick has classified herself as a Gemini. Being extremely sassy, quick-witted, and judgemental, she is the photo-parallel of her girlfriend, Valiera Nelson, ironically making her parallel to Charles as well. Like Nelson, she is certainly fond of vaping and is fond of doing activities and errands at both the outside and the indoors. Miranda had several issues in junior high, and came to hate her family and avoid contact with them altogether. She was also shy, refusing to show her face when her sisters came to visit. Her instability eventually became severe enough that she was put in a Treatment Center to deal with them, just like Joshua Petersen. Like Charles, she has matured greatly since then and is consciously aware that she is still evolving and has a long way to go before success can be hers. She also believes that the past is what made her strong, and unlike Charles, she is not ashamed of it. While Miranda's instability has still demonstrated its decrease in 2012, it still leaves much to be desired. She is decent, as she only speaks in class when asked direct questions and, despite knowing who Charles was, allowed him to borrow a sheet of paper from her notebook. Curiously, Mr. Jones has said that disliking people for no reason is uncharacteristic for Miranda, making Charles a special case and further alluding to her status as a Gemini. Miranda also considers her youth wasted. Patrick was also a bit of a hypocrite, as she cited that doing stupid things is part of being human, and a part of what goes, but then cyberbullied Charles for asking Val Quintana an awkward question. Although Charles had confessed that he was still growing, and she had done likewise, she still threatened him when he pointed out that Quintana didn't care about his progress and said Quintana was right to act like it didn't matter. If her connection reflects her personality, she never makes more than a few friends, though not as warm-hearted or socially inept as most people. This is shown as her (apparently) disliking Charles for no reason but still being nice to him, though her opinion of him is universally negative. Patrick is also "deathly silent" in class and spends a lot of time texting, just like Nelson. It is extremely likely that, like Summer Petersen, Patrick suffers from a borderline personality disorder. However, she was probably smarter than Nelson since she, unlike her ex, completed her formal education. Miranda used Instagram, but not consistently. It is heavily implied that she despised "drama queens". She also joked that "nobody cares unless one is on the brink of death...or pretty". Miranda Patrick is bisexual, as she loves both Valiera Nelson and an undisclosed man. Skills and abilities Miranda's fighting skills are an absolute mystery, her work for the Girl-Team is a mystery as well. But she has shown to be a competent artist and is very skilled at shading, occasionally doing this out of boredom. Her skills with drums, while unexplored, were enough to get her into a formal school club. Possessions Miranda Patrick possesses a cell phone, which she often used to contact family members in order to remain sheltered and passive. Valiera Nelson would sometimes "blow up" her phone because she had read or told a story she considered hilarious and needed someone to share it with. Relationships Family Parents Miranda initially had a very negative relationship with her parents. She refused to talk to her mother, and if they did communicate it was so Miranda could "feel silence" despite its perceived stupidity or ask permission to go somewhere. Likewise, she refused to talk with her father because she thought he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. If he was home, she would hide in her room, and if he was abroad she would ignore his attempts to contact her. They were eventually forced to send her to a Treatment Center because of her poor behavior. She was furious with her mother because she perceived her treatment as passive-aggressive neglect and developed a warped perception that she considered her daughter a complete waste of time and effort. She also came to perceive herself as a "disappointment child". However, their relationship changed when the three of them began having sessions of family therapy. She would sit down and speak with one or both of them and tell them what was going on in her life. She also had more respect for them. When her father asked her to accompany him somewhere, she willingly agreed to go. She made no attempts to shut down their conversations. He still cared for her, though, as he was disturbed that his sister refused to talk to her for a long time. Valiera Nelson ]] Miranda and Valiera Nelson met at the beginning of the 2010-2011 school year, and immediately became friends, as Patrick just simply asked Nelson whether or not she was interested. They were both LGBT, and after Valiera became angry with Charles, she entered into a romantic relationship with Miranda at the end of the school year; Valiera may have used the relationship as an attempt to move on from Blaise Parton. Their relationship was extremely passionate, much to the disgust of Charles, who was jealous and hurt, and of Valiera's younger brother Nick, who believed their relationship was dangerously unhealthy. Indeed, the two did pretty much everything together over the summer of that year. They also made out frequently, occasionally posting photos of them being intimate on social media. The only known trait for which they contrast each other is that Valiera shares everything on Instagram, whereas Miranda does not use the website consistently. However, her relationship with Valiera Nelson finally began to grow strained, as the latter swore she would fight to get her back and fix whatever had been broken. This could have been foreshadowed by Nelson calling their relationship "devils' love". She also saw Charles again in the mix, and ignored his presence once again, looking rather discontented. Their relationship, however, seemed to rekindle shortly afterward. Patrick also joined Quintana in antagonizing Charles online at the beginning of November. Despite doing what she perceived as sticking up for her, Patrick was never entirely honest with her. In December, Quintana was not seen with Patrick, and was seen solo in all of their posts. It is also worth noting that Rose Johannson said she deserved to be given a bloody nose. Miranda Patrick's estrangement with Val Quintana would eventually rekindle and reach its peak by December. However, they remained friends. They were in a relationship for eight to ten months. It is unknown how Patrick reacted to Quintana dating Phillip or Charles. Luke Norris ]] Miranda had little contact with Luke Norris, Charles' gay boyfriend, but he still thought she and Valiera were perfect for each other. When he followed her on Instagram, she initially ignored him (though in all fairness, she rarely went online at all), but when she learned who he was, she immediately followed him and allowed him to see her posts. Nevertheless, by November she disliked him for no reason, and it is unclear if they ever made their peace. Charles , an enemy and Valiera's future lover.]] It is never made clear exactly how Miranda learned about Charles, but it can be assumed that because Charles kept reaching out to her girlfriend Valiera, she probably found out about him and received Valiera's negative opinion of him. When they met at the beginning of the school year, Miranda was evidently confused that Charles recognized her so quickly. When she encountered him again, she gave him the middle finger, heavily implying that Valiera had told her more bad (and likely skewed) things about Charles. Still, they shared one class, General Financial Lit, for a brief period of time. Though Charles was jealous of Valiera and Miranda's relationship, he directed his anger mostly at Valiera, perhaps indicating that Miranda was initially unaware of Charles' feelings for her. They would cross paths again when Charles invited Valiera to spend time with him and she insulted and threatened him. In the past, Quintana had fed her exaggerated stories of Charles stalking her in the hallway on a consistent basis and tirelessly hunting her down. She (understandably) failed to realize Valiera was exaggerating, and as such claimed she was ready to have a restraining order placed if she decided she considered it necessary. She also informed her mother about Valiera's claims. Charles despised Miranda for not treating either Valiera or himself correctly and believing Val was bringing everything on herself by associating with toxic people and pushing away the opposite. However, she eventually developed a less passionate opinion about him in Valiera's absence, and the two departed from Tower Placement School on neutral terms, neither friend nor enemy. Ironically, they are very similar people adept at concealing their personalities, and have very similar backgrounds, the latter probably more so than Valiera. Both of them struggled in junior high, and emerging from this conflict immediately fell in love with Valiera leading to a one-sided competition for her infatuation. Miranda would bully anyone she perceives as bullying Valiera, and Charles would do likewise, his response would not be nearly as irrational. Will Ostler ]] Miranda lives with Will Ostler of her own volition, so they presumably have a good relationship. Valiera called the three of them a "package deal". They both cyber-bullied Charles together with Miranda demanding he leave Will alone (ironically, Will had been the one to begin talking to Charles). Blaise Parton ]] It is never stated how Miranda feels about Blaise Parton, whom Valiera dumped right before she dated her. Given how she feels about Charles and Luke, it is probable that she despises Blaise for his physical and emotional abuse he has wrought on the girl she loves, much like Charles himself. She may have experienced jealousy of his relationship with Valiera before she dated her. Daily routine Recently after discharging from the Treatment Center, Miranda had second period with Valiera Nelson. It was later revealed that in her Senior year, Patrick took General Financial Lit during fifth period, though she did not show up for class on Tuesdays. During this time, Patrick attended either English or Math with Jones during third, Classroom 246 during fourth period and General Financial Lit during fifth. During her second semester, she went to eighth period with Jones to learn History. Behind the scenes Development Miranda Patrick is mentioned in and appears on Valiera Nelson's phone as a photograph, where she is described as "pale and slightly chubby". She is mentioned by Valiera in the third book, who says she's with her, not Blaise Parton, which essentially identifies the character. It is unclear if she is a member of Valiera's posse. Miranda does not make a physical appearance until 2019, where she serves as a major antagonist in . While she has very little "screen time" in the latter book, Miranda could be considered a major character because of what she represents. She is initially portrayed as being quiet, cocky, and one-dimensional, until her backstory is elaborated on near the end of the book following the climactic Battle of Orem. A minor character from originally called "Goth Girl" in media was later retconned as a slightly younger Miranda Patrick. This was foreshadowed by Valiera Nelson claiming she had a girlfriend. Thomas commented that Miranda Patrick was the driving force throughout the novel and that she had to be believable, despite her lack of page frequency, to be considered a serious threat to the three-dimensional Charles. Details Ironically, Miranda Patrick is similar to Summer Petersen, both of them are chubby (something their lover, Valiera and Steven, helps them learn to accept), have a passionate relationship with their significant other mostly expressed through a lot of naive romantic and sexual tension, and never make more than a few friends (as they both used to isolate due to family issues), and keep to themselves in class and are deathly silent. They both use Instagram, but not consistently. They are also both bisexual (attracted to both genders). However, Summer is far less unstable and self-serving than Miranda and she serves the Armies of Organa actively, and she married the first individual she dated, Steven Thompson. It is extremely likely that both of them suffer from a borderline personality disorder. Coincidentally, Miranda seems to be a dark version of who Summer could have turned out to be if she had fallen in with the wrong crowd and been unstable enough to need treatment. Miranda is also slightly similar to Summer's younger brother, Joshua Petersen, as they were both unstable and went to hospitals, failed to be cured, and spent around half a year at a Treatment Center. Both of them clearly left treatment as far better people than they had upon entering it, with Joshua's case being a more extreme change of heart. But the difference is that Joshua was violent and Miranda was contrarily reclusive, and Miranda was never kidnapped halfway through treatment. Speculation It is probable that when Valiera Nelson received a prank letter from Charles in May 2012, she may have showed it to Miranda Patrick, who would have reacted with anger thinking he was actually serious. It is unclear if Patrick went to Vurian Academy like Nelson did. Whether Charles unintentionally influenced Patrick's decision to opt out of General Financial Lit is unknown, albeit likely. Patrick was not known to take part in the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, though it is likely that she did and was never mentioned by Summer Petersen. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:1995 births Category:American individuals Category:Artists Category:Born in June Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Instagram users Category:Members of Carl Alex's posse Category:Overweight individuals Category:Patrick family Category:Valiera Nelson's romantic relationships Category:Villains Category:Treatment Center patients Category:Bullies Category:Bisexuals